


To Kick Butt or Not To Kick Butt

by Royal_Ranger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Ranger/pseuds/Royal_Ranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible scene from The First Time. Kakashi asks Iruka to spar, what will happen is a mystery, but one thing is for sure, someone is gonna kick butt. Written for harvestangel99. KakaIru.. yaoi, don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kick Butt or Not To Kick Butt

**Author's Note:**

> This may or not be a scene from Chapter 8 in The First Time
> 
> Suggested by harvestangel99, who is AWESOME! and reviewed every chapter! So this is written for her, I hope it's steamy enough for you ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, those belong to their respective owners. Nor do I make any profit.

"Taijutsu only, sound good sensei?" Kakashi broke the silence that had settled over the clearing. He stood slouched boring his eye into Iruka. The tan man stood across from him, and began to assume a defensive stance.

"Of course. It wouldn't be the best idea to let a man with over a thousand jutsu's use them." Iruka gave a thin smile, perhaps imagining what would happen if Kakashi really did let loose. He was confident in his own skills, but Kakashi wasn't a called a prodigy for no reason. He doubted he would be able to land a hit on the copy nin.

"Are you ready? Here Kakashi's took on a lilting quality, "Sensei?" With Kakashi still in his slouch, Iruka gave a hesitant nod.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The teacher gave another firmer nod to the jonin.

"Good." And with that the pale man disappeared from the area. Iruka dropped low, straining to catch any signal of the copy nin's presence. But of course Kakashi gave nothing away, as silent as an anbu should be.

Glancing to the right Iruka noticed a patch of grass rising up to its normal place. He might not be able to see where Kakashi was, but he could see where he had been. Following the blades of grass, he looked for the next clue of Kakashi's position.

He was observant, a good trait in a shinobi. Kakashi watched closely from a nearby tree, cataloging every twitch Iruka made. If Kakashi attacked from behind and slightly to the right, Iruka would turn to the right as well keeping turned slightly to protect his back. From there it would turn into a duel of fists, elbows, knees, and feet.

Another, better option would be to keep Iruka off his feet as much as possible. Sweeping in from behind with a sweep to the tan man's legs. Then pinning him to prevent a counter attack. Kakashi couldn't deny that pinning Iruka was something the perverted side of his mind would enjoy thoroughly.

Time to move in, but first, man, Iruka had such a fine backside. No wonder his perverted side liked that man. Even from the tree Kakashi couldn't help but admire the way the teacher's muscle's flowed under his clothing. Strong, controlled movement. He was lean, but Kakashi could tell that Iruka had hidden strength as well.

Enough googling, for now, Kakashi slipped silently from the tree. Maneuvering behind Iruka, he came from above the man, then dropped low, snapping his leg out, and spinning on the other. Crashing his leg into the back of the teacher's knees, Kakashi effectively caused the man to fall on his face. Moving quickly, Kakashi grabbed the other's wrists holding them above Iruka's head, while simultaneously locking his feet on the chunin's thighs. Not able to resist, Kakashi lowered his mouth to Iruka's ear.

"Enjoy the view sensei?" Purposely riling the man was something Kakashi enjoyed immensely, even when he usually paid for it after, like now.

Shifting slightly under the jonin Iruka gave a slight grunt into the dirt, before arching his back, and curling his leg. To kick Kakashi squarely in the ass, effectively surprising the man, and making him lose his balance. They quickly rolled away from each other, both back on their feet in seconds.

Raising his eyebrow at Kakashi, Iruka settled into his stance once more. That was all the incentive the jonin needed before he was sliding gracefully into an offensive attack. Iruka quickly shifted, sliding around as many of Kakashi's hits as possible, but forced to block many more. Keeping his feet was becoming harder and harder, what with Kakashi's finely toned muscles flickering in and out of few.

Iruka had to admit, Kakashi's build was the perfect density combined with smooth flexibility. Something he was prone to looking for in a partner. What was he thinking? The chunin was in the middle of a spar with a man who could snap his spine in one smooth movement, yet here he was with thoughts of dating the man. How unprofessional. If only he knew that Kakashi's mind was on a similar train.

This chunin was something else. Kicking the jonin in the ass like that. But the way he had arched underneath him to do so. Kakashi was sure that his guard had gone down precisely because his perverted side had taken over for a second. He noticed that Iruka was flagging slightly from their sparring, but he seemed determined to continue on. That was good because Kakashi wasn't ready to stop, he liked seeing the different sides of Iruka.

The pair continued battling out, like yin and yang they flowed, pale and tan, neither significantly gaining the upper hand. But Kakashi was sure giving Iruka a run down, forcing the tan man to his limits, and keeping him on the defensive. Few times when Iruka managed to counterattack a punch or kick, it would always be evaded or blocked perfectly by the jonin. The pale man never lost his sync.

Finally Kakashi jumped out of reach of Iruka who watched him warily, but remained still. Arms up, legs slightly apart, and knees bent. His cheeks were slightly red, a few strands of hair had slipped from his face, framing it nicely. His torso heaved slightly under the strain of continuing Iruka's oxygen supply. Kakashi subtly admired the way the dolphin's clothes clung to his skin from the amount of sweat he had poured out.

Stepping out of his stance, Kakashi once more slouched and put his hands into his pockets. He gave Iruka an eye smile before beginning to talk. "Ramen?"

Iruka immediately dropped from his stance, dropping his hands to his knees instead. Looking at Kakashi, he gave him a tired smile. "Ramen."

"Let's go then. Don't want to be late for dinner." Kakashi managed to keep his face perfectly straight at the aghast look he received. What? He could be on time if there was food involved. Especially if he managed to walk behind Iruka and stare at him the whole way. That was just incentive to keep walking and not get distracted. Hmm, maybe they could take the long way to Ichiraku's.

"But Kakashi-san shouldn't we take shower's first. I mean we're covered in swe-" Iruka promptly stopped at the lewd stare he was getting, his face turning a bright red. "I.. I didn't mean... stupid perverted jonin... I'm not taking a shower with you!" Iruka managed to sputter, but really, he didn't think he would mind taking a shower with the pale man.

Kakashi gave him a stare that clearly said, 'I didn't suggest anything'. And sure enough, with a smug grin the copy nin replied. "Maa, sensei you're the one suggesting it. And I certainly wouldn't mind." Giving Iruka a leer, he watched in amusement as the teacher stuttered for an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) Be sure to drop a review on your way out :)
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Royal-Ranger


End file.
